Whose Son?
by scifigirl77
Summary: When Christine has a child, she has no idea whose son it is. She married Raoul, but what if her secret has come back to haunt her? T for content.
1. Prolouge

He couldn't see his mother. He was afraid. She promised she wouldn't leave him. Now he was afraid she had broken this promise.

"Mom!" he called. Where could she have gone? Maybe she abandoned him went back to Raoul. But they were on this mission together. She promised to help him find this man, this Erik.

"Gustav!" Christine called.

"Mom! I thought you left me alone."

"Never my child. Come. We must continue."


	2. Ten Years Ago

She had been in labor for what seemed like days. Finally it was over and she named him after her father. She had been asleep and woke up with Raoul sitting next to her. He looked upset and disgusted.

"Raoul what's wrong?"

"Your son, the boy you named after your father? Well his face is disfigured." With every word, his face became more disgusted and angered. "I won't take him as the family heir, Christine! Not with him looking like our nightmare!"

"Your nightmare! My angel!" She still considered him her angel after everything that had happened. "And I don't care! He is my son and I will love him that way! If you don't want to, then fine! Perhaps I chose wrong."

"No Christine. You chose correctly. I just can't accept him. We'll just have to have another child." He looked a little too happy about this.

"Raoul, no! He will be the heir, I don't care what you think. He's your son." I think, she thought. What am I saying, of course it's his. But the thought if what had happened one of those times she went to her angel's home was unforgettable and her secret. But maybe not a secret for long. She had to find Erik and ask him.


	3. Lost Erik

When Christine was well enough, she went to the Opera House to find Erik. She bought tickets to the show and sat in Box Five, knowing it was his seat. She waited and waited... and nothing. Madame Giry came up after the show to see her.

"I need to him," Christine told her, knowing Giry knew who she was talking about. "Can you take me to him?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen him in since you left here. I will try to see him and tell him you want to see him."

"Thank you." Christine left, afraid of what would happen when she got home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where were you?" Raoul demanded.

"I went to the Opera House to see the show. I can do what I want, Raoul."

"You went to see him, didn't you? I told you not to go back to him!" He was furious. She had promised and now she went back! How could she do ths to him!

"Raoul, I can think for myself! If I want to go back to see a show or my friends who are there, then I can! I'm going to bed!"

She went upstairs, furious that Raoul thought he controlled her like she was an object in his home that meant nothing more than any other object!

The baby cried. "It's ok, Gustav. Mommy's here." She loved this baby so much. "I don't need Raoul. Someday, we'll find Erik and you can meet your... uncle." She had almost said father. She didn't know if the child was his yet. She would just have to wait and see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, she received a letter from Madame Giry saying Erik's home was empty. She didn't know where he had gone. If she heard anything, Christine would know.

Great. Now I'll never know whose baby this is, she thought. Why did I say no? I was going to say yes to save Raoul, and then he told us to go. Stupid fate, why did he say that! If he had said stay, maybe I would have been happy... maybe. No, I would never have been happy. He did the right thing. Now I need his guidance. I drove him away. "I'm going out," she said to Raoul.

"Where?" He was still suspicious of her.

"To my father's grave. Watch over the baby or have the maid do it if you can't make yourself go to him." She left.


	4. Lies

She went to her father's grave. She needed to be away from everything and everyone. She was sitting at the base when she felt someone watching her. She turned her head and saw... nobody. I hate that feeling, she thought. She felt it again but didn't look to see if someone was there. She was tired and suddenly depressed. She missed him.

She decided to go home. Nothing was happening here and she missed her baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Christine was gone, Raoul went up to look at the boy. When he went, he saw in his face a mixture of Christine and... No it was just the disfigurement. There wasn't any other part that looked like that angel of death. There couldn't be. He heard Christine come in and went to ask her.

"Christine, did you ever have sex with Erik?"

Oh god, what did he just ask? "What?"

"You heard me."

"Why did you ask me that? You know the answer is no!"

"Sorry. I guess I was just worried."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine went upstairs. The truth was it had happened once but she never told anyone. Was it in Gustav's face? She looked and saw a combination of herself and Raoul... and Erik in the disfigurement. But that was just chance of fate, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul knew she lied to him. He could see the worried look in her eyes as she said every lie that came out of her mouth. He would leave her alone with the baby and her thoughts. He was going to speak to Madame Giry.


	5. The Plan

Raoul arrived at the Opera House and found Madame Giry. She told him she had no idea where the "opera ghost" had gone. All she knew was that he was missing and she had promised to tell Christine when he came back. He left, glad to know the truth and furious to know that Christine came back for him. He went home and heard Christine crying. He went to her and saw her crying, the crib next to her.

"Christine what's the matter?" he asked, truly worried.

"It might be his."

"What?"

"The baby might be his, Raoul! I'm unfaithful, but I have to know."

"Christine, promise me that if you find him, if Gustav is his, let him take care of the child and we can have another one, ok?"

"Oh Raoul, are you sure?"

He still didn't trust the man, but knew this was what he wanted. "Yes."

"I will then." She knew it would be hard for her to part with him, but also knew it was the right thing to do.


	6. Seeing the Angel

When Gustav turned two, Christine had received word that Erik had returned. She went to see him. Giry took her to his home.

"Erik?" Christine said quietly.

She had taken him by surprise. "What is it?" He didn't look too happy to see her, knowing she had married Raoul.

"I brought someone to meet you." Gustav appeared from behind her. Erik looked and saw the disfiguration.

"Christine, is this your child with him?" He sounded shocked with a hint of anger.

"I don't know. He may be yours."

"Why, because he has a disfiguration?"

"No, not entirely. He was born eight months after Raoul and I were married. He must be yours just because of that. Will you take him in? Raise him?"

"No, because you're acting like my mother, rejecting her own son. I won't take him. Goodbye, Christine." And he turned away from them.

On their way home, Gustav asked, "Was that Uncle Erik?"

"Yes." She wouldn't tell him that it was his father. He would believe Raoul was his father.

At home, she told Raoul what had happened. "We're keeping him in our home and he will inherent everything."

"Fine. I'm doing this for you." He went up to see his son.

"Son did you like Uncle Erik?"

"He was mean to mom."

"Yes, well it's his way. Do you like it here?"

"Yes. I'm happy here dad." Gustav hugged the man he believed to be his father.


	7. Leaving

When Gustav turned ten, he found out that his father was Uncle Erik. Raoul wanted Gustav to go to him and see if he would take care of Gustav.

"Raoul, no! Don't do this!" Christine begged.

"Christine, the looks I get on the street when I'm with him are unsufferable! I'm sorry but it has to be done." Raoul turned to Gustav. "I will take you to Madame Giry myself today."

"No Raoul, I'll do it," Christine said. "He'll trust me more than you." It was agreed. No one asked Gustav what he wanted to do. No one cared. Maybe Erik would care. But last time he saw Erik, Erik didn't seem to like him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine found Gustav in his room, packing. "Honey, I'm going to take away from Raoul, but not to Erik's. You and I will live at the Opera House together."

"No. I want to stay with Erik. I want to be away from all of you. Ok?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. She left him alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean he left again?" Madame Giry had just told Christine and Gustav that Erik was gone.

"I am sorry. He left a note saying he was leaving."

"Thank you." Christine turned to Gustav. "We'll find him for you. I promise."


	8. The Note

AN: This is after the prologue incase you don't get that. Just making sure.

They had been all over Paris and no luck. Erik was nowhere to be found. Christine and Gustav went home and saw a note on the table addressed to both of them. It had the phantom's seal. Christine opened it and read;

My dear Christine and my apparent child, I am sorry to say I have left Paris and am going to Rome. I do wish to see my son once more, so if you could bring him to me I would be grateful. Yours truly, the Angel in Hell.

"Christine you cannot go," Raoul said, for he had heard what the note said. "He will keep you there."

"No he won't. We will go and Gustav, you can stay with your father. Would you like that?" Christine asked.

"Yes, very much." If only to be away from Raoul, he thought.

"Then we shall leave in the morning. Go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," Christine sent Gustav to bed.

When he was gone, Raoul said, "You mustn't go, love. I know he will keep you or try to. At least let me come with you."

"No, my love. I must go alone with Gustav. Please understand."

"I never will. But if you must then do it." She nodded and went up to bed. He decided to secretly follow them so as to make sure they remained safe.


	9. The New Home

They had entered Rome. Madame Giry had given them another note, telling them where Erik was living. They were almost to that address. Christine turned to her son. "Are you sure you want to leave us?"

"Yes. I can't live with Raoul anymore and now I'll have someone to relate to with our faces."

"I see. You always were so smart. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"Here we are. Come. Let's find your father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul had followed them to this house. Who would give a house to that monster?he thought. I will wait to see if Christine comes out, then leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went in and found a piano. Of course there's a piano. Erik couldn't live without one, Christine thought.

They found him in the living room, sitting and drinking something. "Erik," Christine said timidly.

"You came." He turned and faced them. "Ah my boy. How good to see you again."

"He wants to live with you, Erik. Please let him have his wish."

"Is that true?" he asked Gustav.

"Yes, father."

"Why do you want to live here?"

"To get away from Raoul."

"Yep that's my boy, Christine. He can stay. Will you stay for a while Christine?"

"I can't. But I will visit. I promise. Goodbye my son."

"Goodbye mother," Gustav said. They hugged and she left.


	10. Her Death

They got along pretty well. They both missed Christine and found a lot more in common. Before they knew it, ten years had passed. Then twenty, then thirty. On the thirty-ninth year anniversary of Gustav coming to live with Erik, they received a letter... from Raoul. It said Christine was dying and that she wanted to see them. "Come to the house," it ended.

They caught the next coach to Paris, where Christine was begging to see her baby and angel once more. They came in and saw her condition. She looked like Death itself. Gustav approached her bed and said, "Mother? It's me, your baby. Erik is here as well."

"My love. I am so glad you came back. I needed to see you again before..."

"Don't say it. Please." Gustav couldn't bear to hear it.

"Erik!" she called out.

"I am here, my angel."

"Sing once more to me, please."

"I shall." He sang Music of the Night. As he sang, her eyes closed and she died right there, hearing her angel sing her to the rest and peace of death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gustav attended the funeral. Erik did not. He said he would come after and for Gustav to wait for him to be done. While he waited, he went to his grandfather's grave.

Erik said, "Why wasn't it me? I know you loved me, angel. Our son is growing up to be like you more than me. That's good for him. I want you back. I want you here with me. It's truly over now, the music of the night." He placed the rose and engagement ring on her grave. "Keep this. I won't need it anymore." Erik left and went to find his son so they could go home.

**I fixed it to make myshadowspirit happy. **


End file.
